Zutara Twilight Songs
by MadameCentral
Summary: "Have i found you?"he says as she seeps into his eyes. "Eyes on Fire with a flicker of a flame couldnt keep me away." Happy day happy day happy day they go all the way into the twlight. "So call me by by my name." "Zuko I will hold on." :


**An: So i thought about this in Math today and i was like YES! Its really sloppy and my spell cheak isnt working properly so im sorry if things are miss speld****-like that. lol but it kind of dose get sloppy towards the end. I just need to get this out of my mind. So beare with me lol. The songs that i used are from Twilight sound track. I hope you like it! Reveiws are welcome :3 **

**Thanks! **

**~MadameCentral~**

**Zutara Twilight Songs**

Arm in arm...hand in hand...a brown haired beautys head on his is as if time has stood still...like they are the only two in the world. The swaying of his lead, the pounding in his chest...and the softness of his heart makes his spiret fly into the twilight. "Have I finally found you?"he speaks. A pair of sea eyes and a soft smerk beam she goes deeper into his eyes grabing his soul she emerges. "Eyes on fire with a flicker of flame couldn't keep me away." Happy days happy days as they go all the way into the twilight.

"The thorn buch has turn white...i must go home," she says gazing at the up rising white light. The black hair man cups her chink bring her close to death gaze to him. "Than like the morning sun it will be me fallowing you..." Katara smiles as she faintly kisses Zuko...A glisening stream of the white light lingers on Katara's bloody body. In a flash the life is drained from her . "Even though im alone...your still here with me..."he whispers as her element streams down his cheek . As her body goes limp the nures maid comes in with something wraped in a blanket. "Fire Lord..." He turns to her with tired eyes. That's when she hands him the baby son...air to the fire nation. With the child he looks at him. blue eyes and milky skin...The lord smiles rocking the child in his arms. "Ura Lee..."he says. Removing himself and his son from the women they have only known for a short amount of time. Until the spiret world my love...he thinks as he and Ura leave the room.

The Fire Lord lays in his bed stairing up at the fabric of the canipy bed. Turning his head he now looks out the window. A full moon is out...and like every month he begins to let his mind wonder. "Last month you clowed up my mind...I couldn't deside what was right. Wish i told you i loved you...but in that last kiss we both knew...our love. But how did we get here? In those short months we both knew eatch other so well...Now my thoughts are getting to critical...Ura is asking where you are and why you left. I try to catch us both but all the thoughts return to you...keep pushing and pulling us up to you." A knock at the door freezes the thoughts. Undoing his sheets as the door creeps open. "Ura whats the matter?" Zuko asks. The 7 year old walks up to him griping his leg, baring his face into the red pj pants. "It's a full moon.."he whispers. "So your element is keeping you up?" The father sits down pulling his son upon his lap. "yeah...was mother a water bender?" Ura's blue eyes met his gold ones. "Yes"Zuko chokes. "Oh...was she any good?" and the prince and the lord begin to tell stories of her past until the break of dawn.

"Father what do you mean?" a 18 year old man stands infrount of the Fire lord. "If i happen to go missing don't worrie about a thing Ura." The young man lowers his head "I don't understand...why do you think you'll go missing?" but before the Lord could answer everything fades to black...A black whole is all Zuko can see. Looking around he sees he is in a black abise...Zuko lifts up his hands. "young fleash?" he asks. Snaping his head he sees his refection. "Im 18 again?" A worp of color and a scene of a flimiar place fills the once small space. Everything is color ful white, glowing, and spacus. "Is this where a world of madness craves?" he says. "Not if you tremble for your belove alaways." A old forgoten vocie replys. In frount of him stands a past lover. The lover that brought in his son 32 years ago. "Katara?" it felt so good to speak her name. She smiles happy to hear her name from thouse lips. Katara nodes as he rushs to her. Jolting her into his embrace. "Baby i missed you..."She says gripping onto him tighter. "Just hold on...just hold on" he whispers in her ear. "This truly is where madness craves..."she says. "Ill tremble for you love always..." They pull apart slightly beaming into eatch others eyes swaying back and forth. "Have i found you?" he says "Eyes on Fire with a flame that's alive couldn't keep me way." "you learnd to hate me..." "But i still call you baby..." "love call me by my name." "Zuko i wont let go I'll hold on."


End file.
